El Misterio del Pollo
by KariiNott
Summary: ¿Los pollos son gallinas? ¿Las gallinas son pollos? ¿Son especies diferentes? Lo que hacen los estudiantes de 2º de Bachiller la víspera de sus exámenes finales: discutir sobre los pollos y su dudosa procedencia. E ahí el resultado de la presión académica


**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni la historia me pertenecen. Son de sus autores, Masashi Kishimoto y MBree, respectivamente.

**Author's Note:** Sé que debería haber actualizado Alma Gemela, pero es que todavía no he terminado los capítulos. Lo siento. Así que como recompensa por su espera y por sus hermosísimos reviews he decidido traerle esta historia de la talentosa autora **MBree.** Yo sólo funciono como la adaptadora, todo el crédito se lo dejamos a ella. Chequeen su perfil en Fiction Press y aquí, tiene trabajos de su propia autoría y están geniales. Besos y un hermoso, feliz, divertido, romántico y próspero Año Nuevo. =D

* * *

_**El misterio del pollo.**_

Los exámenes pueden volverte loco y te lo digo yo, Sakura Haruno. De hecho, no es de extrañar que en épocas de presión estudiantil los alumnos estén, si cabe, más revolucionados que de costumbre. En la sabana que representa mi clase de último año de bachillerato; entre la fauna a base de palos de Chupa-Chups tirados por el suelo y restos de paquetes de rosquilletas, está la flora constituida por la panda de descerebrados extravagantes que son mis compañeros. Unos descerebrados extravagantes cuya locura mental ha crecido durante las últimas semanas.

Hoy, durante la clase de geografía, nos ha asaltado un momento de duda. Una cuestión crucial y existencial. Una discusión más conflictiva que la Guerra del Golfo. La gran y temible duda trascendental del nuevo milenio: ¿los pollos son gallinas o una especie aparte?

Todo ha empezado con mi amigo Naruto, que ha llamado a Sasuke, el cual se sienta al lado mío.

—¡Teme! ¿Tu alguna vez has visto un pollo?

Momento de incomprensión total.

—Sí, a ver, te explico: cuando vas a una tienda y pides pollo asado, te dan un pollo. Pero los pollos son las crías de las gallinas, en cambio el pollo asado es grande. Entonces ¿de dónde vienen los pollos? ¿Alguna vez has visto un pollo adulto?

Momento Sasuke pensando en si pegar a Naruto o no.

—Los pollos son gallinas —responde, con calma—. A ver, las gallinas y los gallos de la granja son los pollos asados.

—¡No, porque entonces dirías que te comes una gallina! ¿Dónde has escuchado que te compres gallo asado?

—Pero eso no tiene sentido, no hay pollos como especie animal. En las granjas no se crían pollos, sino gallos y gallinas.

—¡Por eso mismo! ¿De dónde vienen los pollos que nos comemos? ¡Los crían en los sectores Alfa!

—¡Pero que son gallinas y gallos!

—Pero vamos a ver —intervengo yo, ahí, terciando—. Sasuke, no pueden ser gallos y gallinas. Naruto tiene razón, si vas a la tienda no pides gallo.

—¡Pero eso es porque cuando se asan adquieren el nombre de pollo! ¡Pero el pollo como especie no existe!

—A ver, pollo es el nombre genérico —tercia Shikamaru, que se voltea y nos mira—. Es decir, son gallos y gallinas, pero como nombre genérico para su venta se les llama pollos.

—¡No, porque tu lo que te comes no es el gallo!

—¡Los pollos no existen! —Escuchamos a Sasuke —. ¡Tú nunca ves pollos en los corrales, eso no tiene sentido!

—A ver, es que eso no es así. Tú comes pollo a la naranja, no gallina a la naranja —se mete Ino, añadiendo más fuego a la conversación.

Sasuke se lleva las manos a la cabeza. La vena inglesa de su cuello comienza a palpitar con fuerza. Su tono de piel adquiere el tono rojizo que lo caracteriza cuando se enfada.

—¿Pero es que sois gilipollas, como va a ser el pollo una especie aparte? —Estalla, señalando a Naruto— ¡Que es gallina! ¡Que tú si comes carne de vaca la llamas ternera, aunque sea de vaca! ¡Pues ya está!

—¡No! —Exclama Naruto—. Porque tú sabes que la ternera es la cría de la vaca, tiene forma, tiene un aspecto físico. ¡No hay aspecto físico para los pollos, no hay pollos!

—¡Pero qué pollo es un aspecto genérico, joder!

—¡Que es pollo a la naranja, no gallina a la naranja!

—¡Sois idiotas! —Suelta Sasuke, negando con la cabeza— ¡Que pollo como animal no existe!

—¡Por eso lo digo! —Insiste Naruto—¿De dónde sacan los pollos para asar? ¡¿De dónde vienen los pollos?

—¡Pero que son gallos y gallinas!

—¡Que no lo son, que no lo son!

—¡Voy a ir a la tienda de pollos asados y se lo voy a preguntar!

Naruto levanta entonces la mano, y llama a nuestro profesor de Geografía.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Los pollos son gallinas o son pollos?

—Las gallinas son las de la cresta pequeña —Exclama el hombre

—No, no hablamos de eso —aclara Sasuke—. A ver, los pollos que tú te compras cuando están asados ¿son gallinas y gallos o son pollos?

El profesor enarca una ceja, nos mira en plan: vaya tela de generación, y luego contesta.

—¡Los pollos son pollos!

—¡Ves! —Exclama Naruto, mirando a Sasuke—. ¡¿De dónde vienen los pollos? ¡¿De dónde los sacan!

—A ver, yo creo que son gallinas —interviene Neji, en plan hombre serio y trabajador—. Porque no tiene mucho sentido, no hay pollos en las granjas. Solo polluelos. Los pollos son las gallinas.

—¡Claro! —Exclama Sasuke—. A ver, cuando los matan y los asan son pollos, punto.

—No —le digo yo—. Porque aunque los maten siguen siendo gallos y gallinas, no tiene sentido, entonces, que los llamen pollos.

—¡¿Pero es que sois gilipollas? ¡Que no hay ningún animal, de por sí, que sea la especie pollo!

—¡Pero que las gallinas no son pollos, son gallinas! —insiste Naruto—. ¡Que eso no es así!

—A ver, las gallinas son gallinas y los pollos son pollos —se mete Tenten—. Las gallinas no son pollos.

Sasuke le da un golpe al pupitre y resopla con fuerza, agotado de discutir.

—Sois todos una panda de idiotas que no tenéis ni ipdea. Voy a ir a la pollería y lo voy a preguntar, os vais a enterar de si el pollo es o no es gallina.

Y ahí termina la gran batalla librada por el descubrimiento –o no– de una nueva especie.

¿Es el pollo independiente de la gallina? ¿Son las gallinas y los gallos lo mismo que los pollos? ¿Qué le responderán en la pollería a Sasuke cuando vaya? ¿Alguno de nosotros aprobará los exámenes que deberíamos haber estado estudiando durante nuestro tiempo de discusión?

Quién sabe, éste es otro de esos fenómenos que deberían ser sacados en Cuarto Milenio: El misterio del pollo.


End file.
